Shadows of Death
by Black flower of Lis
Summary: Una extraña historia de romance y misterio. Un día Edward descubrirá que hay cosas que ni siquiera él puede llegar a comprender, ese día comenzará cuando entre a un desván... EdxWin


Buenas a todos! Aquí les dejó un pequeño resumen que deben de leer antes que el fic:

Ed y Al nunca conocieron a la familia Rockbell, ni siquiera saben que existe, ellos tienen 19 ed y 18 al, por todo lo demás es igual.

Espero que disfruten de este fic y dejen comentarios para ir mejorando ^^

_**Prólogo**_

No recuerdo la última vez que vi los rayos del sol, ni siquiera me acuerdo de mi propio nombre, el tiempo que he pasado encerrada me ha hecho olvidar. Me encontraba encerrada, en un lugar sombrío, con los ojos cerrados y mi cuerpo inerte, a la espera de que alguien me salve y me saque de mi prisión.  
No estoy muerta pero tampoco viva, estoy en una especie de sueño profundo del cual no se cuando despertaré.  
Los sueños son tan reales, me parece estar hablando con las personas, pero nunca consigo verles el rostro ni saber sus nombres y cuando ellos dicen del mío no lo escucho.  
Solo deseo que esta oscuridad acabe pronto… y que la luz llegué.

_**Capítulo 1**_

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que un joven de rubios cabellos recogidos en una trenza, junto a su hermano otro muchacho de cabello corto castaño, iban a esa casa, una casa a la que un día llamaron hogar. Era pequeña, de color blanco apagado por el paso de los años, con muchas ventanas y una chimenea que sobresalía del techo, un lugar muy acogedor.

-Hermano entremos que aquí afuera hace un frío que pela-se quejó el hermano menor, antes de estornudar.

-Espera Alphonse que ya abro, eres un friolero-dijo risueño su hermano mayor.

Abrió la puerta, mientras Al le dirigía una mirada de enfado fingido. Se llamaban Edward y Alphonse Elric, un par de hermanos que vivían en un pequeño pueblo llamado Risembool, sin embargo su empleo les impedía ir. Ambos eran alquimistas nacionales, bastante famosos por sus heroicidades.

-Que ganas de coger la cama y echarme un buen sueñecillo-bostezó Alphonse mientras subía las escaleras.

-Eres más dormilón que yo, hermano….

Se encogió de hombros y se rió.

-Al menos no como tanto.

Edward gruñó por lo bajo y se encerró en su cuarto a deshacer la maleta. Iban a pasar ahí un tiempo, ya que Mustang al fin les dejó coger vacaciones y eran de dos semanas nada ni menos. Un descanso bien merecido para ambos.

Todo allí era tranquilo, tan solo se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros, ningún coche ni se olía a gasolina. Casi había olvidado lo que era vivir allí.

Entre recuerdos, pasaron dos horas, por lo que se dispusieron a comer un poco de carne antes de empezar con todo. Decidieron ordenar la casa y quitarle todo el polvo acumulado durante esos años que estuvieron fuera., así sería más habitable.

-Al, subiré al desván a dejar estas cosas-dijo cogiendo una vieja lámpara y una caja de cartón llena de viejas fotografías.

El hermano menor asintió y siguió su trabajo en el comedor, sin saber que arriba Edward haría un gran descubrimiento. Si lo hubiera sabido de seguro habría preferido subir él.

-Demonios, ¿esta lámpara esta hecha de titanio o qué?-refunfuñó.

EL desván era enorme, todo lleno de objetos y mucho polvo y telarañas. Ed al verlo, decidió que no limpiaría ese lugar, sino moriría de viejo antes de acabar. Se dispuso a bajar cuando una extraña sensación lo incitó a mirar entre los antiguos artilugios y objetos que había allí. No sabría decir en ese momento lo que sentía, era un extraño sentimiento... el cual le guió.  
Allí había de todo, desde un viejo sofá hasta una baúl lleno de ropa del siglo pasado, pero lo que no esperaba encontrar fue lo que vio al fondo del desván oculto bajo unas sábanas.

-¡Un ataúd!-chilló asombrado y horrorizado ante semejante imagen en una casa donde antes vivían dos niños y una pareja felizmente casada.

El ataúd ni siquiera era marrón, color madera… ¡no! Era negro de un material que no sabría explicar con una enorme cruz plateada en su centro. Parecía sacado de Drácula.

-Dios mío…¡Alphonse!-gritó a su hermano para que subiera, pero al parecer no le escuchó.

Sin respuesta a su grito, se quedó mirando tenso el ataúd sin saber que hacer. Se supone que él era la policía, pero encontrar un cadáver en su casa lo convertía en el principal sospechoso y no quería perjudicar su futuro ascenso. Pero.. ¿y sino había ningún muerto? Recordaba que su padre tenía un gusto especialmente extraño, parecido al suyo.

-Edward Elric tranquilízate, no eres un crío- se dijo en voz alta a si mismo intentando infundirse ánimos.

Y aunque ya tuviera diecinueve años, no podía evitar que le diese grima algo como aquello. Al fin, con mucho cuidado subió la tapa del ataúd dejando ver algo que no se esperaba ni en sueños. Dentro yacía una hermosa muchacha de rubios largos cabellos, figura delgada con una tez tan pálida que parecía de porcelana, vestía un vestido azul oscuro de época.  
Se quedó con la boca abierta.


End file.
